Mane and Friends (alters as well)
by UnintendedBliss
Summary: This is basically me being silly, and making small little scenes of the alters, Mane mostly (Not that this scenario makes sense or anything.) Mane is one of my characters (One of Arty's alters in my story, The Long Way Home.) Mane is a crazy, hyper, dare-devil basically. Enjoy.
1. Roller Coaster Ride That Ended In Bliss

**A/N: This has been an idea in my head for while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**The Roller Coaster Ride That Ended In Bliss**

"OHMYGOD!" Mane's eyes were so wide that Holly was slightly concerned that they would pop right of his head. They were at a circus. Yes, a _circus. _The sun shone brightly in the sky. Loud music boomed through speakers littered around the grass. Holly's elf ears were concealed in a big, beige hat, which was secured to her head with a small string. She was standing in front of what should have been classified as a torture machine. Why she had agreed to come, she had no idea. Butler had used the excuse that he had to babysit Myles and Beckett.

_Really, Butler, really? _

Mane and Juliet were beside her, both of them bouncing on their feet like … well, idiots to be frank.

There was a small crowd of dare-devils lined up in front of the roller coaster. Mane grasped Holly's hand. She looked up at him. He was giving her "_the face". _His lips pulled into a soft pout, his deep blue eyes innocent. Holly kept her face stern.

"Mane, I am not going on that, and gods help you if you try to make me."

Mane's expression actually sunk. Holly mentally cursed. Juliet stuck her head in front of Holly. "Holly, I thought _you _were the dare-devil!"

Holly snorted. "Not when I am being forced to get on that death-trap! I would fall out of the seat!"

Mane gently pushed Juliet away, giving her the _"I've got this" _look. He leaned over so that he was Holly's height. He took her hand, and held it tightly with both of his, his eyes pleading.

"I'll _never_ let you fall off. I promise, Holly," he murmured. Holly blinked in surprise. Did he realise what effect he was having on her? No, probably not.

Juliet smirked at Holly's dazed expression.

"Trust me," Mane added persuasively. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

Holly flicked him in the cheek with her finger. He just smirked, seeing her resigned expression. He looked so beautiful.

And so this is where it began; the crazy roller coaster ride that ended in bliss.

Holly was sitting in a roller coaster, Mane on her right. Juliet had actually decided that she wouldn't go on. She was going to get the _whole _thing on tape, and Holly knew it without a trace of doubt. She was holding Mane's hand so tightly, that she wondered why he hadn't yelled at her yet. Perhaps it was because he was too busy grinning like a fool.

"Mane?" Holly blurted as the roller coaster started ascending up the steep track.

His grip tightened, and Holly saw a trace of nervousness on his face. He glanced at her, his eyes excited.

"It's okay, Holly," he said. "Do I look worried to y—oh my god!"

They were so high in the sky, that Fowl manor was visible, a small speck in the distance. They had just reached the summit, and the drop was so steep that even Mane freaked out. Shocked gasps of other people on the rollercoaster sounded behind Holly and Mane.

"Mane, I hate you so much!" Holly yelled, squeezing his hand so tight, that Mane had to react.

"OUCH! I love you too!" were the last words that left Mane's throat before he was screaming, along with everyone else. The wind was so strong, that it took effort to keep mouths shut. They reached the bottom before levelling out. The next bit of the ride approached them: A circle, the ones that flip you upside down.

"That was so awesome!" Mane exclaimed. People laughed from behind them. Holly was surprised that she hadn't experienced a heart attack yet.

Something that sounded along the lines of, "Ugglh" left Holly's mouth before they were thrown into the loop. Holly's world was turned upside down, and she screamed. She had to admit, she was having a little fun … okay, quite a great deal of fun. It was adrenaline. Mane's hysterical laughs beside her made her feel—oddly—better.

"Dude, what's your name?" some random guy asked from behind them.

"Mane! I know, it's a weird name!" Mane yelled back.

"Nah, it's cool man!"

Holly laughed, despite herself. _Let's just have a friendly chat on a roller coaster, nothing major._

Another group of screams filled the air, and then the ride came to the highest drop yet.

"If I survive this, I will kill you!" Holly shrieked.

"_If _you survive!" the same guy from the back called out.

They abruptly descended, like a ton of bricks being dropped off a cliff. Screams of adrenaline filled the air.

"Holly, I have to admit something to you!" Mane yelled.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Holly just about lost her voice, she was screaming so loudly.

"Well no, not really!"

The roller coaster came to the bottom, slowing to a stop. Everyone leaned back into their seats, relieved. Holly looked at their hands. Mane's hand was red and full of marks where she had accidentally dug her nails into his skin.

He was watching her, a small smile on his face. His raven hair was blown in all directions, and Holly giggled at his silly appearance.

"Did all the _others _see that?" Holly asked quietly. By _"the others"_, she meant the alters residing in Mane's head. He nodded slowly, his free hand unexpectedly reaching up to cup her cheek.

"… What?" Holly asked hesitantly, his blue eyes stunning her.

"I love you," he murmured, and before Holly could protest, he closed the distance between their faces. His soft lips found hers, and Holly didn't even care that there were a ton of people cheering and making "aww" sounds. Mane pulled back after a short, blissful moment, and completely shocked everyone by jumping out of the roller coaster and onto the platform next to it.

Holly glimpsed Juliet in the crowd, holding the camera up, while experiencing a laughing fit at the same time.

Mane was doing some sort of victory dance. "I kissed Holly, not you! THAT'S RIGHT! Whoop!"

Holly face-palmed in embarrassment, hearing everyone around them breaking into laughter. Juliet's was the loudest, like usual.

_My life … I love it. _

She grinned into her hands.


	2. Aren't You Glad Juliet Exists?

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about writing a new fanfic about Arty's Atlantis Complex because I wanted to use my alters from "The Long Way Home" because to be honest, I think I could have done a better job. (Add more scenes out of the J. Argon clinic, improve Arty because he was a little TOO OOC etc. If you have ideas, let me know!) I have a poll up on my profile so vote if you want me to. Thank you for being so amazing always. And if I do, updates won't be as quick because I'm working on a another story (The Boy Who Changed Everything) It's an Inheritance fic if you want to check it out (COMPLETELY your choice) Thank you, readers :)**

**Chapter Two: Aren't You Glad Juliet Exists?**

Mane rested his cheek against the island bench, complaining to Angeline, who was chopping up vegetables.

"Mum," he moaned, "Holly's being boring, and Juliet's being even more boring!"

Angeline smiled softly, placing her knife down carefully on her chopping board, before walking around the bench to cup Mane's cheeks. "Sweetheart, you've worn them out. Anyway, I'm sure Myles and Beckett would love to play with you."

Mane pouted. "But… Am I really that annoying?" he questioned, his deep blue eyes wide. "… Sorry, stupid question. I'm going to annoy Holly now."

Angeline laughed, patting his cheeks. Mane stood from his stool, walking towards the stairs. "Poor girl, having a lovesick boy around is quite annoying."

Mane gasped, looking back at Angeline, and ended up tripping over his own feet. There was a dull thud as he hit the ground. "Ow," he whined, lifting a shaking finger. "I am _not_ lovesick."

Angeline crossed her arms over her chest, smirking. "Oh please, sweetie, I saw the whole kiss on video."

A deep blush coloured Mane's cheeks. "That wasn't me… it was—It was Alistair!"

Meanwhile, Alistair blinked at the mind screen, wondering if he felt smug or annoyed. All the alters were sitting at the table, watching the screen in amusement.

"No!" Orion yelled from next to him. "SAY IT WAS ME!"

"Oh my god," Artemis muttered, rubbing his face tiredly. Oisin put a hand on his shoulder. Artemis sighed, rolling his eyes.

Oisin chuckled. "I know," he said.

Quaid and Isidore snickered quietly. "It's like watching a comedy," Quaid mumbled.

A small smile tugged at Addison's lips. He sat quietly at one end of the long table, his deep blue eyes oddly gentle.

"Oh, was it?" Angeline pretended to be surprised. "Sorry, Mane, for my _misunderstanding._"

Manes eyes narrowed playfully. "Well, _t__hat's okay, _because _obviously _you are very sorry."

"Go get her," was all Angeline said. Mane moaned. He ran up the stairs, grinning at Angeline to show her he wasn't really upset. She blew him a kiss.

Mane ran into Butler at the top of the stairs.

"Hello, Butler." Mane smiled.

Butler raised an eyebrow, amusement flashing across his face, before saying, "She's in the guest room."

Mane tried to control his shocked expression. He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "And what makes you think I am looking for Holly?"

Butler feigned innocence. "Oh, so where were you going?"

Mane averted his eyes. "… Fine… I was looking for Holly, because… I like her… and I want to talk to her… because I like her."

"Well, I _love _my fair maiden," Orion announced proudly.

"Shut up," all the alters except Isidore and Oisin said.

"_Shut up_," Orion mocked quietly to himself.

Butler almost burst out laughing. "So… what did she think about the kiss?"

Mane gaped, throwing his hands in the air. "How does everyone know about that?" he demanded.

"Juliet Butler, you know, my sister?"

Mane made a sound of exasperation, before storming off. "Whatever!"

Butler nearly fell down the stairs he laughed so hard.

Mane knocked gently on Holly's door.

"Come in," came Holly's voice.

Mane's heart jumped. He poked his head in. Holly looked up from her spot on the massive double bed. She sat cross-legged. Her mismatched eyes brightened when she saw him, her cheeks colouring slightly.

"Holly!" Mane exclaimed, racing over to her and jumping on the bed, leaning on his elbows. "What are you doing all alone?" He looked worried.

Holly smiled softly. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Mane sighed, his expression sobering. "Is it me? I don't realise how much I annoy people."

Holly frowned, shaking her head. "No, Mane! I like being around you."

"Really?" Mane asked timidly, searching her eyes.

Holly blinked. "Yes… really." They stared at each other coyly.

"Oh please," Alistair complained, standing up and walking in front of the screen. He suddenly put on a crazy smile, flinging his hands around like a rag doll, and said in a high pitched voice, "Hi, I'm Mane! I am _so _awesome and so-sandwiches! Don't you just adore me?"

Artemis was actually the first to burst out laughing, doubling over in his seat.

"Um… Artemis?" Addison said quietly. Artemis immediately stopped laughing when he realised what Addison meant.

Mane slowly leaned closer to Holly, who was holding his forearms gently. Their breathing was ragged as they got lost in each other eyes.

Alistair's eyes narrowed. "NO WAY! No more kissing, except if it's with me!" No one had time to react as he jumped into their mind screen.

An inch away from each other's lips, Mane suddenly blurted, "Don't you dare!"

Holly flinched, her eyes widening. Mane's eyes widened. "Alistair," he explained, his eyes narrowing. Juliet suddenly burst into the room, snapping a picture of Mane and Holly.

"Aww!" she sang merrily, leaping onto them. Holly squealed, while Mane just burst out laughing. "Can't you just feel the love?" she asked, ruffling Mane's hair.

"Hey, Artemis?" Isidore said quietly as Alistair came and settled smugly back into his seat, Orion shooting him daggers from across the table.

Artemis lifted his eyes in surprise, looking to the shy alter.

"Aren't you glad Juliet exists right now?" he asked, trying to cheer Artemis up.

Artemis sighed, nodding. "You have no idea." _I cannot believe Mane is part of me._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Don't forget to vote! **

**Aww, poor little Alistair... he's so misunderstood! Don't worry, I got your back, Ali! Okay... time to sleep. **


	3. It All Began With A Sappy Romance Novel

**A/N: It's ISiDoRE! Oh,and regarding the AC fic, I've just been busy lately. I'm sorry, I'm trying my best. I'm quite into my other inheritance fic at the moment. ****I WILL be writing it though, don't worry :)**

**It All Began With A Sappy Romance Novel**

Isidore gazed at the ceiling of his—or more accurately, Artemis's—room. His head was rested on the back of a red couch. Holly was beside him, reading a sappy romance—which she had completely blamed Angeline for owning. She muttered to herself every few seconds, complaining that the characters were annoying. An amused grin tugged at the corners of Isidore's lips, his gentle blue eyes calm.

"Seriously, Gwen is so ugh," Holly whined. "Have you read this?" She glanced at him, regarding his expression.

Isidore closed his eyes. "Gwen… I like her. She's independent."

He felt Holly's eyes on him. "You _like _her? She's just jealous of Ryan and Anna! Isidore, come on!"

Isidore couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. Opening his eyes, he said, "… Well… why shouldn't she be? She just feels alone."

Holly's eyes narrowed. "Oh, so if she feels so _alone, _why did she blackmail Anna's previous boyfriend?"

Isidore sighed. "Holly," he said gently, his tone confusing her.

She blinked. "Yes?"

He smiled humorously. "I was just kidding. I've never read that book."

Confusion flashed across Holly's face, a slight blush touching her cheeks. "But… you knew so much about it."

Isidore suddenly looked embarrassed. He hung his head, looking up at her hesitantly. "I just… made it up. That's how romances usually pan out."

Holly suddenly grinned evilly. Isidore's heart leapt. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"Speaking of romances," she whispered, her tongue sliding along her teeth. Isidore's wide eyes followed her as she stood. He leaned back into the couch, his hands awkwardly placed on his lap.

"E-excuse me?" he breathed in shock. Holly suddenly reached forward, grasping his collar, pulling their faces together. Before Isidore knew it, she was straddling him, kissing him with passion. He gasped for breath, placing his hands on her shoulders. He tried to speak, but Holly wouldn't have it. As soon as she couldn't breathe and pulled away, Isidore pushed her away. He tripped over his own feet, stumbling backwards onto the floorboards. He gaped at her, his black hair in disarray, his blue eyes confused.

Holly hid her face in the couch. Isidore stood quietly, wandering over to the couch. He stood over Holly, waiting nervously until she looked up. She was so red that she could have passed as a tomato.

Isidore avoided her eyes, opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to…"

"It was me, don't blame yourself," Holly muttered.

"I didn't mind it," Isidore blurted, and then blushed, slowly meeting her eyes. "I mean…" Isidore paused. They stared at each other, and abruptly burst out laughing. Isidore was sure he had never laughed so hard in his—well, as long as he had been aware that he existed. Holly sat up and wrapped her arms lazily around his hips. Isidore was as red as Holly, tears streaking down his cheeks. Settling down beside her, Isidore buried his head into the couch, unable to stop laughing.

Holly laid her head on his back, grinning as he paused. There was a silence.

"Sorry," Holly said.

"No, you're not," Isidore retorted playfully, "but its okay."

All the alters just stared at the screen.

"I am going to attack something!" Orion banged his fist on the table as hard as he could. "Ouch!" he cried, falling onto the floor, holding his hand between his thighs, adding weakly, "In a minute, I'm going to attack something."

"In an hour," Alistair muttered.

"Maybe if you laugh, you won't cry," Mane suggested to Artemis, who was fuming silently in his seat.

Oisin burst out laughing. "Mane, you're so—" He couldn't finish his sentence as another wave of laughter shook him.

Quaid laid a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I know," was all he said.

Addison sighed deeply at the end of the table, watching Orion squirm on the floor. _Wow. _He couldn't think of another way to describe the situation. He found himself chuckling.

* * *

**It's short but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	4. I Watch an Orchestra

**I Watch an Orchestra**

**(*MANE'S POV* I KNOW OMG FIRST TIME EVER)**

**A MASSIVE thank you to my reviewers:  
**

**Ophelia Lokisdottir**

**Shadow Huntress**

**Equalsnothing **

**paradiseisland **

**Sarena Akhter **

**DeathToBarbie**

**Squideepoo**

**DarkChocaholic**

**anything lover**

***Mane, Oisin, Isidore and Quaid all give you hugs! You may have trouble persuading Orion, Addison, Alistair and don't even try with Arty.***

I explode into squeals as the theatre comes into sight. The cold car window doesn't stop me from smudging my cheek against it. What the hell? This is going to be AMAZING. Why can't Holly see that? I don't know, but I can't bring myself to care at the moment. On the theatre, a banner reads _Experiences to last a Lifetime! _I can't breathe… I can but I can't.

You know?

I glance at Holly beside me. Her growing hair covers her elf ears. She's staring at me with a resigned look in her eyes. I beam. "Holly molly, cheer up!" Holly's eyes widen as Juliet bursts into laughter beside her. Butler sighs from the front seat, and an amused smile touches his lips. I'm just beaming at everything. I like cats. They're so cute. Like insanely cute.

"Out you get, Mane," announces mum… Angeline, that is. She's my mum too. I don't care what anyone says, except if it's Holly or Butler. Juliet is heaps of fun to be around. She doesn't get annoyed at me. That's why she's like my B.F.F.

I squeal, and as the car slides to a stop, jump out like a startled cat. Mum dressed me like—and I quote—_an_ _attractive young man. _Ouch. I didn't think I was _that _ugly before. I didn't let her touch my hair though. I think Holly likes my hair. I really like it when she runs her fingers through it like it's nothing.

_Anyway_, it's like _negative two_ degrees out here. Oh well, I'll just move around a lot. I grin as the chronic urge to dance fills me. I want to meet someone new. I see a bunch of people walking towards the theatre. A girl with blonde hair is approaching me, her eyes wide. Wait… Why do I feel like know her…?

OH MY GOD, IT'S MINERVA.

I smile _really_ nervously.

ISN'T SHE MEANT TO BE IN FRANCE OR SOMETHING?

I turn and run. I don't care, I want a good seat. Holly calls my name from behind. I don't even glance at her, instead yelling, "I'm still alive!" She'll be content with that, won't she? Meh.

"Hi, I'm Mane!" I announce at the top of my lungs as I race in. Nearly everyone in the dark theatre is staring at me like I have two heads. I wasn't that noisy, jeez. I feel someone grasp my hand from behind, and nearly jump out of my skin. I tumble down the stairs, laughing the whole way. _Dad didn't give m__e alcohol, _I feel like saying as I reach the bottom and stop. _I'm just Mane. Mane Fowl. _Ha, I'm foul.

… Apologies.

I stand like a klutz, finding that the show is about to start. The lights are shining on the stage, revealing an orchestra. OH MY CAT, THERE'S VIOLINS AND CELLOS AND VIOLAS AND DOUBLE BASSES. I use the little spark of social decency in me, settling into a seat in the front row. Holly scrambles into the seat beside me, panting like she has just run a marathon. "Quiet, Holly," I complain. "This is my time to shine."

Holly's eyes widen. "What is that supposed to mean?" she hisses. The rest of my family hurry to sit beside us. As the music starts, I almost start screaming like a fan-girl at a Muse concert. Yeah, Artemis knows about Muse. At least he has awesome taste in music!

"They're playing _Canon in D!" _I cry. Holly's hand muffles my next sentence, which probably would have been beneficial for her to hear. Not that I mind. Now she can't stop me. I feel a smirk tugging at my lips.

I listen silently until the song ends. The music flows to a stop, and I shoot from my seat like a rocket. I step onto the bright beige stage, and rush to the first person holding a viola. He's a man with sandy hair and muddy brown eyes. The whole room goes silent, and the conductor is staring at me like I'm insane. _Isn't that crazy?_

I feel no embarrassment. "Hey, that's a beautiful viola," I compliment. "Can I try it?" The man is just staring. I stare back, giving him a "_what the hell is wrong?" _look. The woman beside him giggles, holding out her viola. I glance at it, and then back to her. Her blue eyes are gentle. I smile excitedly "You're the best!" I exclaim, accepting the viola and bow.

It feels like an extension of my arm as I rest it on my shoulder. I place the bow on the A string and gently pull down. The sound is smooth. "Holly!" I yell as my fingers and right hand begins to move. HOW AM I ACTUALLY PLAYING? I SHARE ARTEMIS'S MUSIC SKILLS? I can't believe it.

A thought suddenly enters my head. "I need to play the bass part in Muscle Museum! Give me a double bass!" That's a Muse song by the way. I have all their CD's in my room. _All _of them.

_All. _

Trust me.

* * *

**:D That was fun! Hope you enjoyed! Any suggestions on who you want to surface next?**


	5. Alone

**Okay guys, this is just a little poem about Addison, because I love him and I'm emotional... lol, anyways.**

**It's sad, by the way...**

**P.S: I'm not great at writing poems, so constructive criticism please. Thanks :)**

**Alone**

His eyes pulse with anger

His gaze never wavers

He smirks and he threatens

His eyes his weapons

But when they disappear,

His expression turns to fear

There's no one left to be

No one to pretend for

His life falls to pieces

A dagger strikes his weakness

He gasps and he cries

But no one trusts those dark, dark eyes

And for a small while

Addison wishes for a smile

Someone to save him from despair

To love him without a care

* * *

**Good, bad, so terrible you almost puked? **


End file.
